


Office Incentives

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: blindfold_spn, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds a creative way to keep his staff motivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)**blindfold_spn** , original prompt: “AU. Jared is the boss. He keeps his employees in line with sex. Bonus points for fucking across the desk.”

It was his ex-girlfriend who started it. Jared still remembers the words she threw at him when she’d stormed out. “Why don’t you just fuck them with your magical cock, Jared? It’s the only thing you can ever do right.”

He’d just gotten promoted the month before, and he was struggling to gain respect, to have his team under control. Naturally, he’d taken the problems home with him. Alexis didn’t appreciate it. In fact, she didn’t seem to care about Jared at all, except for when he was fucking her. But when that, too, stopped because he was just so stressed out and in serious need of sleep, she up and left him.

In retrospect, it was the best thing she could have ever done. In reality, he was crushed beyond belief, utterly out of it and devastated. It was so bad that he went to work drunk one morning and when Sandy came in to complain about her co-worker and demand Jared fix her problems for her, since that was his job, he’d just grabbed her and fucked her up against the wall, letting all of his frustrations out on her.

Interestingly enough, Sandy didn’t sue him. Turned out a big part of her bitchiness had stemmed from sexual frustration and her encounter with Jared had left her a good deal more relaxed and ten times happier than she’d been all month. She promised to talk to Chad on her own, thanked him and smoothed her skirt back down before she left Jared’s office, leaving Jared more confused than ever.

Word spread, and next thing he knew, Danneel was in his office, complaining about the coffee maker, the toilet paper and the general economy and wouldn’t he just fuck her already? Jared blinked, but didn’t think twice, shrugged and bent her down over his desk.

Now, five months later, Jared ran the most efficient division in his company and there was already talk about a promotion. Jared would decline it, though. He liked his division, his staff. ‘His harem,’ Sandy would say jokingly. ‘Slaves’ was what Chad referred to, including himself in it. Jared didn’t have sex with everybody. After all, there were twenty people working in his division. But in the larger sense of the word, he fucked all of them. Sometimes it was more about finding out the right kinks.

Chad, for example, just liked to watch. Katie and Gen loved putting up a show for him. Neither of them was particularly interested in getting touched by Chad – nor Jared, for that matter – but it excited them to be drooled over. Jared was pretty damn lucky with his staff, truly. Maybe it was the fact that they’ were all in their twenties, singles or in non-committed relationships, open-minded and curious. Jared prided himself in perfect match-making, too. Like Katie and Gen, for example. Or Mike and Tom, even though both of them had their own kinks Jared had to tend to. Jared was master, fantasy-fulfiller or just a live dildo, depending on what each of them needed.

He’d make sure to have them all on tape, as insurance. Each of them begging him, each of them making sure this all happened of their own free will. If anyone sued, he’d be fucked regardless, but so far, he was still the one doing the fucking.

And speaking of. Jared popped a little blue pill – greatest invention of the 21st century, if anyone asked him. It was the end of the month and time for status reports.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Jared?” Rachel popped her head in. “You busy?”

“No, it’s fine,” Jared came out from behind his desk, pushing his papers aside. “Come in, close the door.”

Rachel smirked, locking the door before holding out her reports to him. “I’m down 5 percent.” She looked down at the ground guiltily, but Jared detected her smirk.

“Down, huh?” Jared raised his eyebrow. “Well, you know what that means.”

Rachel eagerly bent over the desk, lifting her skirt. Jared ran his hands over her bottom, stopping to tap the vibrator she was wearing. It wasn’t on. Jared held the remote control and throughout the day, he’d randomly turn it on, fiddle with speeds, until he’d turn it off again. He never saw her, had no idea what she was doing when he cranked it up, didn’t know if it was enough to get her to come or not. It was the way she wanted it.

“I guess that’ll stay in for another week, then.” Jared mock-sighed. “And if you haven’t improved by then, I’ll have to expand your incentives. How’d you feel about a plug up your ass to keep that nice, black cock some company?” He peeled down her panties, stopping when they were level with her thighs.

Rachel moaned in response. “I’d rather have you, Jared,” she confessed. “I want you to fuck me. Want to feel real flesh, real heat.”

“Yeah…” Jared drawled. “Too bad you’re down, or I would have given it to you.” He rubbed against her ass, letting her feel his hardness before pulling back and spanking her, hard. One hand pressed to the small of her back to keep her in place, Jared rained a parade of spanks down onto her soft flesh. “Five percent. Fucking five percent. God dammit, Rachel.” He switched to her thighs, only stopping when her skin was blazing red and her moans had turned to muffled sobs. She was undulating against the desk, but real friction was denied to her.

When he was satisfied, Jared let her go, pulling her panties up and smoothing her skirt back down. He gave her another playful slap, amused to see her jump. “Don’t even think about going to the bathroom to get yourself off. I know you want to,” Jared threatened. “That toy is gonna stay off all day, too.”

“What? But…” Rachel’s face fell.

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing? Purposefully botching your jobs? If you wanted to be punished, all you had to do was say so.” Jared crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’ll adjust your reward system. Next time you’re down, I’ll take out the vibe send you right back out to your desk, untouched.”

She blanched, but then she nodded. “Alright, fair enough.” Rachel bit her lip, smiling sheepishly. “You’re right, Jared. I shouldn’t have abused your system. I’m sorry I was down. Won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t.” A smile twitched around Jared’s lips and Rachel looked hopeful. “I meant it though. No more rewards for you today.” He’d make it up to her tomorrow. After all, if she was too horny or too frustrated, her mind would be pre-occupied and she’d make mistakes for real.

Rachel left and Jared buzzed Sandy. He was ready and hard now, sending Rachel back out was paining him just as much as it had hopefully pained her. But he knew he could count on Sandy. She’d never disappointed him so far.

“Three percent up,” Sandy beamed at him, not even bothering to show him the reports. She stepped out of her jeans and took off her blouse, making her way down to the large couch Jared had had set up in his office after the first week of the new system, when his back had been fucking killing him. “You better make this extra good, Padalecki, since I’m getting it almost every day anyways and I might be inclined to not work as hard anymore.” She winked at him.

“I like you, Sandy,” Jared chuckled, chucking out of his own clothes. “You’re nice and easy.”

“Yeah, look who’s talking.” Sandy smirked. “You’re the office slut.” She spread out her arms, welcoming Jared as he laid down on top of her, starting by nuzzling her neck.

“Hey now,” Jared whispered into her skin. “I’m your boss. Show some respect.” He tugged on her earlobe and she giggled.

“I’ll try.”

At the end of the day, Jared felt exhausted. He hadn’t gotten around to do much of his own work yet, but he could still finish his reports tomorrow. One of them was still missing, and right on cue, Jensen entered his office.

“Mr Padalecki, sir? May I come in?” Jensen asked politely, adjusting his glasses nervously.

“You may.” Jared stayed behind his desk, offering Jensen the chair opposite him.

Jensen. He’d been the toughest nut to crack. At first he pretended he didn’t know what was going on around the office, but whenever Jared secretly watched him, Jensen either seemed to be really, really tense and ready to burst, or he was slumped over on his desk, wallowing in self-pity. Part of Jared had been afraid that Jensen would be the one to report him, to make all of it go away, and it was why he never pushed him. Until the day he couldn’t do it anymore and had ordered him into his office for a private chat.

As it turned out, that was all Jensen had been waiting for, and he’d been equally jealous and disappointed that Jared hadn’t included him yet. But even after they’d had sex a few times each week, Jensen was still a mystery to him. There was always something missing, something Jensen wanted, but didn’t quite get. And Jared had no idea what it was. It was driving him crazy. Usually he was pretty good at detecting kinks and exploiting them. But Jensen? He didn’t want toys, he didn’t want to be dominated, he certainly didn’t want third parties to join in.

“What is it that you want, Jensen?” Jared had flat out asked him in the second month. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t give it to you.”

“Oh?” Jensen had been adjusting his tie. “And it’s your job to fulfill my every wish?”

“Actually, yes, it is.” Jared smiled a little.

“What I want, you can’t give to me.” Jensen sighed.

“Try me.” Jared leaned back against his desk, wincing a little. It wasn’t ‘topping Jared’, since they’d just done that and Jensen was still unhappy.

“You,” Jensen replied, looking right past him at a spot on the wall. “I want you, Jared.”

“But you just had me,” Jared frowned.

“Nevermind.” Jensen gave him a sad smile and turned around, leaving the office.

It took Jared three wasted days riddled with moping and doubts before he finally got it through his thick skull.

Meanwhile, months later, Jensen was presenting his recent scales. He’d brought pie charts. Jared smirked. Jensen was the only one who actually took it seriously. It was adorable. “Short version,” he demanded, since it had been a long day.

“Eleven percent,” Jensen’s eyes were gleaming with pride.

Jared nodded appreciatively. “Eleven, eh?” He clucked his tongue, standing up and toeing out of his shoes. “Where do you want me?”

“How many of them did you have on your couch today, Jay?” Jensen asked.

“Excluding Katie and Gen?” He waited for Jensen’s nod. “Three.”

“And how many of them did you bend over that sturdy desk of yours?” Jensen rose, patting the item in question.

Jared did a quick count in his mind. “Seve… eight.” Rachel. He almost forgot Rachel. Though, did she even count? Jensen’s feral look told him it probably didn’t matter.

“Then I want your fine ass laid out on your desk for me, Mr Padalecki.” Jensen smirked. He slowly reached for his belt, taking it out of its loops one by one, watching Jared undress completely. “Key to your toy chest,” he demanded next.

“What?” Jared couldn’t help but protest a little. “It’s been a long day, Jensen. I’m really tired. Can’t we just…”

“Did I ask you how you were doing?” Jensen snapped. “Keys, now.”

Jared opened his desk drawer and fished for the small set of keys. Jensen opened the large – ‘decorative’, if anyone outside his department asked – chest and fished out a blindfold. Meanwhile, Jared had spread out over his desk, spreading his legs obediently when Jensen stepped between them, securing the blindfold over Jared’s eyes. Next, he was tying Jared’s arms behind his back with his belt. Then he stepped back and Jared could hear him rummaging through the chest, a few items clinking as Jensen laid them out. Jared could hear Jensen crack the paddle against his own thigh and he tensed up in anticipation.

“Eleven percent,” Jensen sing-songed. “My, my, all the things I get to do to you, boss.” His hand stroked over Jared’s ass.

“You’ve got all week,” Jared reminded him. That’s how their deal went. Anything above an eight percent raise in Jensen’s sales, and Jensen got to top the hell out of him in the office for a week. Five to eight, they switched it up, anything lower and Jared was the boss. Jensen had never actually had declining sales so far. Jared had no idea what punishment might be fit for Jensen. He liked their little office games way too much and hoped he never had to come up with something.

Jensen draped himself all over Jared and kissed his neck. “I know,” he whispered and when he pulled back, he untied Jared’s hands.

“What…?” Jared frowned, flexing his hands and relaxing his arms. He flinched when Jensen touched him again, but only because the touch was so unexpected. Jensen had started kneading his sore muscles, starting with his shoulders.

“You’re an idiot, Jay.” Jensen found the hard spot right there under Jared’s left shoulder plate and worked it. “How manys pills did you have to take today?”

“Just one,” Jared relaxed into the touch.

“You have a full set of toys at your disposal. Use them,” Jensen advised.

“If they wanted toys, they wouldn’t need me.” Jared replied. “It’s the end of the month, Jen. You know what that means.”

“I know.” Jensen stopped kneading and for a second, Jared was afraid he’d leave. Instead, he reached for a bottle of lube and started prepping Jared with two of his fingers. “All the pretty people you fucked today,” he started, rubbing up against Jared’s prostate. Jared moaned. “How many of them get to fuck you?”

“One,” Jared’s voiced hitched on a groan. “Just one.”

“That’s right,” Jensen agreed. “Only I get to fuck you.” He stopped with the short prep work and rolled on a condom, lubing himself up quickly before he thrust into Jared. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Never!” Jared grabbed the edge of his desk. The burn was delicious. He hadn’t been quite ready yet, but Jensen wanted him to feel it. Knew that Jared needed to feel it just the same. Jensen was one of his worker bees, one of his slaves, member of his harem. But Jensen was also so much more.

“How do you like being bent over your own desk?” Jensen was screwing him with slow, long thrusts, taking his time, his hand on Jared’s head, keeping him down and playing with his hair at the same time. It drove Jared crazy when he did that. And he damn well knew it. “How are your numbers, Mr Padalecki? Has your productivity increased?”

Painful tug in his hair and Jared shuddered. “No,” he confessed. “No, they’re down.”

“Fighting that promotion, are we?” Jensen knew him only too well. “We need to talk about that.”

“Now?” Jared keened when Jensen stilled. He wasn’t serious, was he?

Jensen let him suffer for a few, long seconds, then he picked up pace again, harder and faster than before. “No,” he replied. “Now’s my time. And I’ve worked hard to earn this.”

Jensen reached down to jerk him off and it wasn’t long before they both reached their orgasms. Afterwards, Jensen pulled off the blindfold and helped Jared turn around, kissing him hungrily.

“Tomorrow, you won’t get off so easy, just so you know.” Jensen winked.

“Looking forward to it, Ackles.” Jared chuckled. He picked up Jensen’s glasses from where he always left them, safe spot on top of a small stack of papers right underneath the countertop of his desk, then he put them back on him.

Jensen smiled, adjusting them. “So, for tonight, I rented Secretary.”

Jared groaned. “Oh god. You’re not gonna use it to get ideas, are you?”

Jensen laughed, helping Jared get dressed. “Nah, I just like it. It’s all about finding love in unexpected places, accepting your partner the way they are.”

Jared just looked at him, at a loss for words. Instead he kissed him again. “Let’s go home.”

Twenty people in his office. All of them he fucked, one way or the other. But only one of them he took home with him.


End file.
